Pretty Cure All Stars Heart DX 3 - Mōichido issho ni!
Pretty Cure All Stars Heart DX 3 - Mōichido issho ni! is third All Stars Heart DX movie. In it there are all cures from Futari wa Pretty Cure to Hikari Pretty Cure! and Cure Love and Cure Trust from Futari wa Aino Pretty Cure! also made movie debut. Story New theme park is opening and cures from Nagisa to Akira decided to visit it together. Sakura and Kei decided to go there to and they met other cures. But ofcourse something will be wrong if villain won't attack when all cures are together 50 cures will fight together against bad guys again! Characters Pretty Cure *Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White *Kujou Hikari / Shiny Luminous *Hyuuga Saki / Cure Bloom / Cure Bright *Mishou Mai / Cure Egret / Cure Windy *Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream *Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge *Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade *Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint *Minazuki Karen / Cure Aqua *Mimino Kurumi / Milky Rose *Momozono Love / Cure Peach *Aono Miki / Cure Berry *Yamabuki Inori / Cure Pine *Higashi Setsuna / Cure Passion *Hanasaki Tsubomi / Cure Blossom *Kurumi Erika / Cure Marine *Myoudouin Itsuki / Cure Sunshine *Tsukikage Yuri / Cure Moonlight *Hojo Hibiki / Cure Melody *Minamino Kanade / Cure Rhythm *Kurokawa Ellen / Cure Beat *Shirabe Ako / Cure Muse *Hoshizora Miyuki / Cure Happy *Hino Akane / Cure Sunny *Kise Yayoi / Cure Peace *Midorikawa Nao / Cure March *Aoki Reika / Cure Beauty *Aida Mana / Cure Heart *Hishikawa Rikka / Cure Diamond *Yotsuba Alice / Cure Rosetta *Kenzaki Makoto / Cure Sword *Madoka Aguri / Cure Ace *Tsukino Yumeko / Cure Feeling *Akamura Keiko / Cure Flame *Yamamoto Rena / Cure Earth *Kiraki Ringo / Cure Gold *Ayuzawa Mizuki / Cure Bubble *Bella/Yukito Bella / Cure Secret *Harukaze Momoko / Cure Orchid *Misaki Yurika / Cure Sunflower *Hinagi Rei / Cure Daisy *Kitagawa Haruka / Cure Shining *Akiyama Akemi / Cure Burning *Tsukikawa Hinata / Cure Air *Mizuki Chou / Cure Starlight *Suzukawa Akira / Cure Light *Mai Sakura / Cure Love *Tsukioka Kei / Cure Trust Mascots *Mepple *Mipple *Pollun *Lulun *Flappy *Choppy *Moop *Foop *Coco *Natts *Syrup *Milk *Chiffon *Tarte *Chypre *Coffret *Potpourri *Hummy *Fairy Tones *Candy *Pop *Sharuru *Raquel *Lance *Davi *Ai *Era *Ann *Bella *Kei *Yataro *Ruai *Aika *Eri *Aria *Kai Villains Others Gallery Trivia Category:Pretty Cure All Stars Heart DX 3 - Mōichido issho ni! Category:Pretty Cure All Stars Category:All Stars Heart DX Category:Made Up 'Movies' Category:Movies Category:Movies with Canon Cures Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure related series Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart related series Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star related series Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5! related series Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! related series Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! related series Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure! related series Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪ related series Category:Smile Pretty Cure! related series Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure related series Category:5 Lights Pretty Cure! Category:Let's Go 5 Lights Pretty Cure! Category:Change! Pretty Cure! Category:Hikari Pretty Cure! Category:Futari wa Aino Pretty Cure! Category:User: MoonlightRainbow Category:MoonlightRainbow's All Stars Movies